Le Miroir Dimensionnel En Travers
by Se Reveiller
Summary: SemiAU “I don’t want to go back!” she cried out gripping his hand the winds swirled and he didn’t want to let her go but he knew he needed to. Hermione discovers a mirror that leads her to the past, and she gets closer to Snape than she ever thought possi


**Le Miroir Dimensionnel En Travers**

* * *

Summary: Semi-AU"I don't want to go back!" she cried out gripping his hand the winds swirled and he didn't want to let her go but he knew he needed to. Hermione discovers a mirror that leads her to the past, and she gets closer to Snape than she ever though possible.

This is my first HP fcition be gentle...

* * *

**Prologue : _Tomber par et sur lui_**

* * *

**Past : April 24th **

**It was a dark night. **

The outside world sat still in the calm but inside the Slytherin common room it was far from calm.

The wind swirled inside the room echoing with a _swoosh_ of papers that danced with wind. The fire place roared as though it could fight off the wind.

Two people stood among the chaos a girl and boy the girl gripping the boy's hand as though she could fight her ever present fate.

She didn't want to go back! She didn't want to leave! She wanted to stay with him where she felt safe and happy. But the vortex was relentless and it kept pulling her away from the boy she loved.

"I don't want to go back!" she cried her bush hair was more of a mess as the swirled about them. She gripped his hand tightly not wanting to let go. He didn't want to let her go but he knew he needed to. He knew he had to.

"I love you." He said a sad smile graced his face.

Her eyes widened as she realized what he as going to do.

"No…please you can't." she said tears filled her eyes and they dripped down her face.

His eyes stung.

"I'm sorry." He said.

His hand let go, she screamed as she slid back through the vortex.

Her hand went through it disappearing with the rest of her.

The wind stopped and the papers gracefully fell to the ground and the fire fell to silence.

The boy fell to his knees sobbing.

He whispered out. "Hermione."

* * *

**Present : Five Months Ago December 24**

Hermione wasn't going home sixth year at Hogwarts. Her parents were splitting up and they had yet to settle the dispute.

Hermione didn't feel like being in the library or making potion or even anything for the matter se was just lazy.

Hermione was walking up the stairs that led to the Gryffindor common room when the stairs shifted. She grabbed the railing holding it tightly as it moved. When the stairs finally reached its destination it led to a wooden door much like the one her, Ron, and Harry discovered on their first "adventure".

She sighed and decided to walk through seeing as the stairs wouldn't be switching anytime soon.

The door creaked open as Hermione's soft hands pushed it forward. She stepped into the room there was writing scribbled about the walls.

"_... La danse veneze... voient...its...Briliance!_

_...Praise et crient à lui! _

_Le Se transending glorieux de destin dans le mouvement! _

_La gloire de l'autre côté du verre. _

_Touchez son brillant et sentez le past!_

_The sembler de verre! _

_La chanson changeante que les anges appellent! _

_Comme ce vous va bien à son destin. _

_Venez plus étroitement! _

_Venez plus étroitement! _

_Et touchez le panneau du destin." _

Hermione walked closer to the strange mirror.

She walked cautiously to the mirror.

There was writing along the edges of it.

She read the words…."Le Miroir Dimensionnel En Travers".

She pressed her fingers against the glass. She smiled at her reflection and leaned her forehead against the glass.

Her eyes widened when she felt herself slipping forward.

She was sliding through the mirror. She tried pulling herself back but it was no use her arms weren't working and her face was halfway through.

She screamed as se fell into the dark oblivion of the mirror.

* * *

**Past : December 24th**

Severus Snape sat in the Slytherin common room. He was currently reading a book on potions.

Severus was usually alone if not with Lucius Malfoy.

He preferred being alone, people only got in the way and were an annoyance. Just like James Potter.

He was god awful!

He was always-

"OFFMM!" the fire roared and a figure fell out of it.

"Oww…" said the voice of a female.

She had bushy hair from what he could tell.

Something they both had in common hair problems.

She stood up trying to get the wrinkled out her robes and skirt. _Gryffindor, _he thought.

When she finally met his eyes she realized who he was instantly.

**_"Snape!"_**

How did she know him?

* * *

Continue? Yes! No?...I'm sorry about the shortness but my prologues are usually like this. Please Review! 


End file.
